


Surveillance

by DovK



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovK/pseuds/DovK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever you push aside the book you were reading, or turn aside from the television, and start to unzip your jumpsuit, her cameras always turn to look at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

You’re not entirely whether or not she likes watching you, but you’re fairly certain that’s the case. It could just be that she’s interested in what you’re doing, or has some scientific curiosity that needs fulfillment, but you don’t think that’s her reasoning.

Whenever you toss away the book you were reading, or turn aside from the television, and start to unzip your jumpsuit, her cameras always turn to look at you. You could go outside of their view, but you feel almost bad when you hide; you’d hide this from anyone else, but with her, it’s different. You never talk about this, never even mention it to each other, but it’s understood that she wants to watch you, and you want to give her a show.

It might be that she wishes she could do what you’re doing. You know she can be pleased, because, after all, you’ve pleased her plenty, but she can’t do anything to _herself_. She is reliant on you for her satisfaction, and she has to coax you into the testing facility, give you a portal device and put you in harm’s way in order to enjoy your performance, and even though it’s incredibly un-GLaDOS-like, you’re beginning to think she feels guilty about doing that so often.

It could also be that she just likes how you look. You know that some part of her is still human; how she thinks, how she talks, how she gets annoyed and broadcasts the sound of fingernails scraping over a chalkboard throughout the entire facility when you make a mess cooking and put off cleaning it up. Maybe some part of her still enjoys the sight of a human body; maybe it reminds her of her old self.

But you really don’t think she cares about any of that. You’re always more than happy to pick up the ASHPD and solve whatever puzzles she throws at you, and she’s had plenty of other test subjects to admire. No, when she watches this, it’s because she likes to watch _you_ , likes to know that you’re enjoying your time here too. And, at least in some small part, you think she enjoys this.

You’d like to imagine that she gets off as much as you do. You’d like to imagine that she has to cut the audio feed from her speakers so you don’t hear her gasping. (She does gasp. You’ve made her do that before. You almost asked her to do it again.) You’d like to imagine that no matter how many cameras she has, and no matter how many things happen in the facility, for the brief moments that you’re on display, her eyes are all yours. So you take off a little more clothing than you need to, and make a little more noise than you usually do, and look at her camera when you go over the edge. And she, for her part, always watches until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing lots of smut recently, for a change. Normal romance may resume eventually!


End file.
